In Which Loki Has A Happy Place
by Small J
Summary: Loki has a secret happy place to recharge his magic. It is about to be invaded by Avengers-even if they don't know. What could possibly go wrong? (a Disneyland adventure-Yes, Loki in Disney. Get ready for crazy)
1. Prologue

UPDATE: Minor editing on 7/7/13

WARNING!

This is crack to some level trying to be serious. I wrote this on the plane from Denver to London and from London to Paris. It was very early in the morning and very late at night (depending on the time zone).

It was fun and it is dedicated to mrs-plantagenet from Tumblr. For her humor, Joy, love, support and all around crazyness. This is going to be a long one.

**Summary:** Loki has a secret happy place to recharge. It has been invaded. Now what?

**Pair:** None so far. Nothing planned. Could change.

**Rating:** G so far. Who knows.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney, Disneyland, Loki or the Avengers. They are owned by Disney, Marvel and their other owners adn creators. I am just playing in the sandbox.

I didn't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Please remember when and where I wrote this.

* * *

It was warm.

Comfortably warm, but warm none the less. The sun shone bright in the sky with but a few puffy clouds marring the light canvas. Bright and warm, the sun bathed everything in it's path in soft light.

Tucked and nestled in a near bustling city was a wonder to behold. Lights, sounds, music and fireworks every night brought magic to all who visited. Children delighted in the simple magic of talking birds, enchanted castles and a chance of meeting Prince Charming.

This was Disneyland.

and Loki adored it.

Loki was not one for merriment, Thor would often say. What his despised brother did not know was the truth. Loki enjoyed having fun. He liked to laugh and smile when the mood struck. The difference between the estranged brothers just so happened to be what made them happiest.

For Thor, happiness was an unending mug of Ale, his friends, a feast and the needless killing of animals.

Loki, for his part, enjoyed his books, magic and—loath as he was to admit—children.

It wasn't that he enjoyed interacting with them, per say. Loki enjoyed the magic that shone though their eyes when wonder struck. Adults, in nearly every realm, lost most or all of their magic as they grew. Children were special. Children held a magic within them that, if nurtured correctly, sprouted to elemental magic. If lucky, it could be shaped further into complex spells, charms, jinx, curses or summoning magiks.

Loki had, in one of his many attacks on Midgard, discovered a small section of land called _Disney_. This land, as he discovered, crawled with fake magic tricks, illusions, unhappy adults and ecstatic children brimming to the peak with tightly contained energies.

The wayward Prince Loki, with guilty pleasure, visited repeatedly. He even acquired what was called an "Annual Pass". On days his plans failed, or he needed to recharge his own magic, Loki passed the time among the lights, sounds, and charming children.

It is here that our story begins. On the day, much like any other day, when Loki makes his rounds of the park only to discover that his favorite spot was to be invaded by Avengers.


	2. Getting Into Costume

UPDATE: Minor edits on 7/7/13

Warnings: I am going to call him an energy vampire for this story. Magic needs to refuel. In his case, being near other forms of magic helps with that.

I wrote this on a train in Europe somewhere so I had no research material or Beta. I do not know how or when Loki's children were taken away. I played with it a bit and might go more into detail later.

**Chapter Summary:** Loki meets a frightened boy and plays hero. When the Halloween party begins, the really drama starts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney, Disneyland, Loki or the Avengers. They are owned by Disney, Marvel and their other owners adn creators. I am just playing in the sandbox.

* * *

Once Upon a time-

Loki, the dark prince of Asgard, found himself needing to relax. Teleporting himself to his favorite destination, the blue-eyed god magically changed and, showing his pass, entered into a world within a world.

Shouts filled the air as families convened on the other side of the turnstiles. Children jostled their siblings and tugged at the hands of their parents. All around were happy, and a few unhappy, visitors ready to start their day.

Loki smiled openly and took a breath. He could already feel his magic returning to full strength. The lines of magic and spirit twisted and turned as he watched, changing in rapid colorful paths of emotions as mortals briskly rushed to pass him.

_and not a single one,_ he thought bitterly, _can even sense it._

The dark haired Prince had once wondered if perhaps the man who had built this great dynasty to a mouse had, in fact, been some form of sorcerer himself.

Shaking his head of the thought, Loki tucked his hands into his black slacks and, ambling slowly, walked through the stone archway and into Main Street.

The street began in a large round road that crossed with Main Street proper. A large pumpkin decorated the center of the circle, surrounded by shrubs, flowers and trees. Guests of the park lined up before the great pumpkin to have their picture taken and remembered.

The line was short as the park was not particularly busy. The reason, Loki knew, was not just the day being a Tuesday. Today, he internally sighed, was the Mickey Mouse Halloween party. This, of which, Loki had already managed tickets for. He was looking forward to being able to try out a costume and "Trick-or-treating". The guests who would attend the party were allowed to enter the park, in costume, at 4 that evening. As it was only 2 by the time he had arrived, Loki decided to venture onto a few rides before the lines extended.

In the line for Peter Pan's Flight, a young boy had commented on how long his hair was—down to his shoulders in layers—looking like his mothers. The blonde woman had blushed and franticly stammered an apology. Loki simply laughed and told the boy that the boy's mother had much nicer hair, anyway. He shared the roomy pirate ship with them and soaked up the magic pouring from the boy's excited ramblings.

Feeling lighter and far more cheerful—a side effect, he was sure—Loki decided to bypass Pirates of the Caribbean. That is, until he saw the roads of magic jerk, twist and shutter in distress. Following the line, he paused by a mother comforting her son.

"Kyle, are you sure you don't want to go on? It isn't that scary." said the mother.

Kyle looked once more at the imposing sign.

"It looks really scary!" he noted, obviously at war with his desire for fun and safety.

Beginning to walk away, the paths of magik shifted again, jagged and sharp behind him. For a brief moment, Loki's mind wondered to his daughter. The layers of magik rolling off her when she was pulled from his arms, screaming, had been sharp. They had cut at his aura as he tried to reach for her, crying her name.

Before his mind decided against it, his heart took control of his body, placing his before the frightened boy.

Kyle looked up as Loki knelt.

"It really isn't that scary," Loki began, "it is one of my favorite rides and I would love if you would join me. I am afraid that my daughter couldn't be here today and I don't want to go alone."

Kyle looked up at his mother as she looked at Loki, smiling. Her eyes held sympathy as Loki mentioned being without his daughter and held an understanding of his pain.

Smiling, small boy held out his hand. Standing, Loki gently took the boy's offered hand, mindful of his enhanced strength, and smirking roguishly, held out an arm for Kyle's mother to take. She shook her head gently, whispering something about getting seasick. The Prince had never had more fun on the short boat ride as he had with Kyle's breathless gasps and general happiness. He waved fondly as the small family departed, Kyle clutching a Mickey keychain Loki had conjured—behind his back—as a parting gift.

Loki meandered his way around the park sampling food, candy and other sweets as well enjoying the Force Academy show, the Princess Fair and a parade.

He left feeling bright and glowing, to rest in Downtown Disney. The fair-skinned Prince watched as many visitors in costumes began to glide past. Many of the children wore Disney characters while the teens and adults sported short skirted versions of bugs, doctors and Go Go Girls.

Thinking of what he should wear, Loki ducked into an empty bathroom to change. He thought about conjuring one of the Disney Prince costumes but found them too bright or puffy. Peter Pan was a travesty and Hook was just cruel. The Mad Hatter was far to crazy while the Cheshire Cat was embarrassing. After exhausting his mental list, he made a decision to simply create his own costume and make it up as he went along.

Backing into an empty stall, Loki closed his eyes and, taking a breath, mentally formed a costume. Leather pants, dark boots. That was easy. Velvet green tunic. That was nice. He shortened the sleeves and cut a slit at the top allowing the two halves to flutter before edging them in silver. An ornate black and silver belt tied around his waist. A black undershirt—long sleeved—with silver edging by his hands. Long still, the sleeve gathered gently at his wrist, a small point resting above his ring finger. Taking a moment to adjust the design and length of the tunic—to his knees and embroidered along the rounded collar, edges and bottom—before adjusting his hair into a single layer of straight black hair.

Stepping out of the stall, Loki preened in the nearest mirror. He adjusted sleeves, tugging them into place, before flicking at his hair. It fell softly around his face, unlike his often stiff style.

_On second thought,_ Loki's mind supplied.

His features shifted, cheeks rounding, eyes tinting emerald green, and height shifting down by at least 3 inches. He wanted to have fun, not get mobbed. His skin paled further, looking ghostly white and marble smooth before he changed the tunic to blue. He looked much more like his teenaged self then he cared to admit. He considered changing his hair to soft reddish curls, however decided it didn't fit with his style.

Stepping from the bathroom, Loki, now deciding to go as Henry, walked back to the main park for his wristband and bag. He remembered, seconds before handing them over, to change his ID card to his current face and age. Loki decided he was 18. It was mature, legal and wouldn't be questioned with no parent around.

As he left the line with his bag, his heart sank.

His heart sank to the bottom of his knee high boots.

There, in front of the cameras as they filmed the opening of the party, stood none other then Iron Man and the Black Widow.

He regretted not changing his hair.


	3. Introducing Hal

UPDATE: minor edits on 7/7/13

So short! So sorry. I have gone through some...lets call it emotional stuff (internally caused) so I am suddenly finding it hard to write light and fluffy stuff._  
_

This is a really short chapter but I hope it helps move the plot along a little bit.

Right now: Loki "meets" Tony.

Soon: Black Widow gets involved, Loki messes with Tony, Loki shows his adorable side and Tony might even figure out who "Hal" is!

* * *

_They don't recognize me. They won't recognize me. They CAN'T recognize me! Oh, by the Nine...what if they do?!_

His mind moved, swiftly going through escape plans as Tony Stark waved to the crowds, the cameras, and to the Make-a-Wish children surrounding him.

He had the suit. The mask was up, allowing the crowd to enjoy his full—_that is so fake_—smile.

Loki paused. The shorter man's eyes were distant. They did not hold the same light that he had seen before. For a moment, the wayward prince allowed his mind to drift to their first meeting. Tony Stark had smiled, smirked, and glared over an offered drink. The emotions Loki enjoyed ringing out of his enemies would read clearly in the man's eyes. They would crinkle around the edges, smile too wide, eyes glittering and light as he laughed. Loki had seen it several times during his stalking days. Today, however, the light was gone—dulled at the least.

"Now that is a costume!"

Shocked, the young god blinked back to reality to find himself staring into the brown depths of the Avenger.

_Double damn_.

"Seriously, nice. Who are you supposed to be? Prince something, right? Not charming, but, you know, once upon a time kind of deal?"

The man rambled on as he began to walk closer to the prince. Loki fought to not flinch, taking everything he had to not simply run. Fully charged as he was, there was no way in the nine realms he would start a fight at Disney; the land was to sacred to him. Instead, despite the small alarms ringing in his head, he held his ground and smiled.

"I am no one," he said, voice smooth, young, and with only a slight accent.

Tony smiled as the hair on the back of Loki's neck began to rise. It was not a predators gaze. Loki was, after all, in the form of an incredibly young man. There was a spark, however, that Loki quite enjoyed from the inventor. It was a shine that said the inventor knew he had just been challenged in some way—and that he loved it.

Tony's smile sharpened, "You have to be someone. Well, mostly. You can be no one, but that isn't fun. Besides, you have to be someone to get in here, soo..."

_Insert another 100 watts here_, the trickster mentally chimed.

"Then if I am not no one then I can only assume I am simply me," he said, smirking at his cleverness. He could put the Mad Hatter to shame if he really wanted.

"Then who is 'me'?"

"Not you and not them."

"You're fun. Got a name, kid?"

Loki grinned, shaking his head in mirth before answering with a soft, "It's Hal."

Tony held out his hands palms up in front of him. "See, not so hard. Prince Hal. Like in Shakespeare."

Shocked eyes snapped to the Avengers face. In all their battles, in all their arguments, banter and witty barbs at each other, not once had Loki believed the man to find comfort in literature let alone the Bard himself.

If Tony was concerned with the suddenly startled gaze, he didn't let on. Instead, he gestured to the group behind him where Black Widow stood.

"You know, we're gathering a group of locals to hang out with the kids and their families. You don't seem to be with anyone so why don't you hang out with us? You know, get the community involved, have fun, get free candy. Basic party stuff."

The suited Avenger was grinning again. This time, though, the smile lit his whole face, eyes and all. Loki found himself smiling in return to see honest happiness on the man. Though the Man of Iron might be his enemy, it was no fun playing a game when they were only half themselves. With the way the man beamed at him as he gestured to the excited group of children, he was almost back to himself.

Grinning broadly, Loki inclined his head regally before walking past the Avenger.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Getting High off Joy

UPDATE: Minor edits on 7/7/13

2 in one day!

another really short chapter but there you go. edging into plot and introducing some of the little kids in the group.

Who should figure out Loki's true identity first? Tony, Widow, or one of the girls?

* * *

Kristine giggled as Loki picked her up, hugging her close.

She had stuck to his side the moment he had walked over. Her blond pigtails and bright, wide blue eyes had called to him, as well. He didn't ask what her condition was, didn't think he could take it. Instead, he had taken her hand as she reached out. The children had changed into costumes while Stark had gathered a few parents and teens to spend the day with. Kristine made a beautiful princess in the brightest pink dress Loki thought he had ever seen.

She was sweet, just a bit stubborn, and blushed frequently. That didn't stop her from having a good time—once Loki had pulled her hands from covering her face, that is.

He was beginning to get light headed and knew there was to much magic in the air; his body trying to absorb more energy then he exuded. It was frustrating, to be true, but when the 7-year old plastered herself to his side he couldn't find it in himself to care.

She had laughed at his poor jokes and insisted that her friends call him Prince Hal. Loki had tried to talk with some of the other teenagers, as he was supposed to be one, but found himself bored and, once more, glued to Kristine's side.

"Prince Hal?" asked another little girl, tugging gently on his robe. Loki looked behind him, smiling opening. He knew the overload of magic pouring from the children was softening him up but the shy voice pulled more heartstrings then he knew he still had left.

"Yes, Sasha?" he inquired as he bent his knees slightly, arms resting above them, to make himself appear a smidge shorter.

"Do you want to see a magic trick? I can make a coin disappear."

She blushed and Loki felt his heart leap once more. He was sure he would have some kind of heart failure by the end of the day but it would be worth it.

Pulling out a coin from the pouch of her costume, she was Robin Hood, she held it in front of her. Making a "magic" gesture, she pressed her hands together and, when she pulled them apart, the coin was gone. Like a good audience, Kristine and Loki "ooo'd" and "awwwwe'd" as the little brunette bowed deeply.

Sending a quick glance to Tony's back, Loki carefully knelt before the girls.

"I know magic, too," he whispered, "would you like to see a trick?"

The girls, wide eyed, nodded franticly.

Loki glanced around, noting the averted gazes and general lack of attention on him.

Taking anther coin from Sasha, he held it in his hand, palm open and facing up. With an uttered word, the coin began to float and spin. The girls stared, speechless and gasping. Taking another quick glance around, Loki whispered a second incantation. The coin, still floating, began to stretch and morph, splitting into two small flowers. When the transformation was done, the flowers floated gently to sit behind an ear of each girl.

Kristine and Sasha looked at each other, touching their flowers gently before throwing themselves into Loki for a new hug.

"You are so cool!"

"How do you do that?!"

"I wanna learn that!"

He laughed, hugging the girls tightly to his sides. It felt good to let some of the overflowing magic go. He didn't feel so light headed anymore.

"Hey now," came a voice behind him, "stop hogging all the pretty girls!"

Kristine and Sasha laughed as they let go and rushed to Tony Stark, hugging what they could reach of the much taller man.

Loki stood, too, dusting of his robe.

"How rude," Loki complained, "I thought we had something special."

Kristine laughed as she shifted, running back into Loki's arms to be picked up. Sasha stayed with the Avenger as Loki smiled, still smug. He had taken something from the Avenger. Not much of a consolation since he only managed to win back one little girl but he had taken something all the same.

"Little possessive there, Hal."

Loki stuck his tongue out, chuckling when Kristine did the same. Tony laughed as he picked Sasha up, resting her on his hip. Her high pitched, completely innocent laugh seemed to echo in the tucked away space the group stood in.

The dark-haired prince knew he was bound to have a fun time. If it just so happened to involve an Avenger and less chaos then unusual, he was alright with it.

Black Widow eyed the youth. She knew something was wrong. He had tensed when Tony had noticed him. The boy's body language screamed at her. He had been, to her best knowledge, ready to run. It was unnatural for anyone but criminals to react like that to an Avenger, let alone Tony Stark. Something was wrong with the way he shifted his gaze, subtly eyeing everyone and no one. She had done much the same during missions, eyeing every person, every escape route. Hal was trouble.

She was going to find out how and why.


	5. You Remind Me Of--

UPDATE: Minor edits on 7/7/13

You know in the movie Thor, when everyone was walking AWAY from the frost giants and the king called Thor a little princess and Loki was like:

...Damn.

Well, I just had that moment. The Black Widow paragraph was NOT supposed to be there in the last chapter. It was in the works for a different chapter. I am just going to...work with it...or something...

Adjusting plot in...3...2...1...

as consolation...have some Tony-Loki interaction!

and the fluff...continues.

* * *

You know in the movie Thor, when everyone was walking AWAY from the frost giants and the king called Thor a little princess and Loki was like:

...Damn.

Well, I just had that moment. The Black Widow paragraph was NOT supposed to be there in the last chapter. It was in the works for a different chapter. I am just going to...work with it...or something...

Adjusting plot in...3...2...1...

as consolation...have some Tony-Loki interaction!

and the fluff...continues.

Loki sighed heavily as he dropped himself into the nearest bench. He had been on more rides in one hour then in any of his all day trips. Being with Tony Stark had advantages; namely head of line privileges. Space Mountain, however, was not a ride he wished to repeat. The dark, speeding, winding coaster dragged his mind to an out of control decent from the Rainbow Bridge and he had no desire to repeat it.

He was dubbed, after a light round of mocking, the candy lad. He was the only one who hadn't gone head over heels for the ride. Instead, he was to sit down and guard the growing bags of candy.

The group had been given small bags to hold the loot but had fast discovered how useless the bags really were. The first candy trail—which consisted of four candy stops—had filled the bags completely. To the children's joy, there were ten candy trails for a grand total of 40 stops. Tony had insisted that he buy them all bigger bags. Now, as Loki sat surrounded by them, he chuckled under his breath. The bags were much bigger with small lights blinking blue and orange in the darkening sky. The blue-eyed prince almost found it pretty.

Loki blinked slowly as his bench shifted, another heavy body throwing itself into the seat.

"Okay, Prince Hal, tired of the tykes already?" Tony asked, glancing over his sunglasses.

Loki looked him over, noting the Iron Man suit was crammed back into a red and gold suitcase leaving Tony in an average, if expensive, business suit.

Loki shook his head before inquiring, "Who wears a business suit to Disneyland?"

The prince crossed a leg over his knee, resting an arm across the back of the bench. Tony mirrored him, twisting slightly to face the youth.

"Had a press conference before this, so, yeah Iron Maiden shirt and sweats wouldn't have been good," he replied.

"You could have brought something to change into. Besides, you are Tony Stark you do who you want."

"You mean 'what' I want?"

The corner of Loki's lip twitched upwards as he turned his head away. "That, too."

Tony scoffed.

As the pair sat in silence, Loki let his eyes wonder around taking in the lights, costumes, laughing adults and dancing cast members. This was the most fun he had had in years and, to his shock, it didn't involve any pranks.

"So," intoned a voice to his right, "why are you all alone? Been bugging me. You seem like a nice kid, nice kids are surrounded by other nice kids so why did you walk in alone?"

Loki sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to enjoy the simple pleasure of silence.

"My family isn't...interested in this kind of thing and my...I don't have many friends. I doubt they would come here, anyway."

Tony coughed into a raised fist, turning away slightly. Loki frowned, leaning back and twisting to look at the Avenger.

"Excuse me?"

Tony raised a hand in defense, "Nothing! Just, you are way to proper. You like Shakespeare, you are great with kids. Girls should be all over you."

Loki shrugged. He wasn't sure how relationships worked in Midgard but on Asgard, Tony had just described everything woman seemed to ignore.

"Your not, you know—other team?"

Loki choked a bit, glaring at the playboy before snapping back, "That is a bit personal isn't it, Anthony?"

"So is calling me that, Hal. Just a question. You've only really talked to Kristine since you got here. I'm feeling a bit ignored. Ask a personal question from me. Fair trade."

Loki's eyes narrowed as he looked at the shorter Avenger.

"Why me?" he asked. "Why pick me to join the group?"

Tony's eyes seem to blaze in the dimming light as he leaned forward.

"You looked like me."

Confused, Loki leaned forward as well as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You looked lost. You looked a bit scared. I saw you looking at me and you were alone. You wanted to leave, the second you got in, you wanted out. The crowds, the noise, the screaming kids; it was all just white noise and all you wanted was to get out and work on something else. A project, a book, a plan, anything but right here and right now."

He leaned back, pleased with himself.

Loki smiled sadly.

_Oh, Iron Man, you were so close. I just wanted away from you._

Instead of airing his thought he simply said, "Nailed it," and grinned. "But I am having a lot more fun then I would just sitting in my room reading. I'm glad I didn't run."

Tony nodded sagely, patting Loki on the knee softly before turning to watch the exit of the ride.

Shifting, Loki planted both feet on the ground and, gripping the seat, arched his back slightly, spine popping, before relaxing once more. Tony eyed him peripherally, slightly disturbed from the sound. Months of fighting had caused a slight distaste for the sound of bones popping, even his own.

Loki glanced at him, flicking his bangs from his face. "Why did you come? If you want to be anywhere doing anything else."

It was Tony's turn to shrug. "I had a commitment. Pepper would kill me, Nat would stab me, or worse," leaning back as well he added, "and it feels nice to not let people down for a change."

"How could you let anyone down? You're Iron man."

_and, apparently, I have no filter. Curse you, magik energy!_

A bitter laugh escaped The Avengers lips before he could suppress it.

"Trust me, kid. Heroes are not perfect. We mess up just as much as everyone else, if not more. On a daily basis even."

Risking a glance, Loki turned his head on the back of the bench, peering almost lazily at the other man. Tony was relaxed against the bench, slouched form content with his hands interlaced over his stomach. He looked above them, stars just beginning to peek through in the fading day. It would start to get dark soon, the moon full and ready to light the way.

Loki didn't like the silence anymore. More over, he didn't like the somehow guilt ridden, familiar feeling swelling in his chest. The magik energy swirled around the man in inky lines, whipping periodically towards Loki's own signature. For once, he was helpless to block the emotions pushed against him. He knew it was his own fault. He had allowed his own energy to reach out and calm Kristine after her Tea Cup scare. Now, he could feel a piece of her signature wedged deep into his energy reserves. Now, his soul wanted to taste every vivid emotion and respond.

Cursing under his breath, he knew he needed to keep the Avenger happy, lest his own aura drown. He hated it, but it was better then suddenly breaking into the tears the close proximity to the heroes signature was attempting to wring from him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he choked out, voice sounding steadier then he felt, "You can make mistakes all you want. At the end of the day, you kick bad guy ass and get the girl. All they get is some aspercreme and band aids."

Tony laughed, his energy signature—how does an adult even have one that strong—growing light and fading into pale nothingness.

The pair once more sat in silence as they waited for the rest of the group to run free from the ride. Loki know Kristine would skip out holding Sasha's hand. Jesse would laugh as he latched onto his older brother's arm. If he was lucky, Hook would try to steal a candy Windy had stashed in her pocket. Who knew, maybe Sleeping Beauty would find the courage to ask Elvis for his picture.

"You seriously remind me of som—"

"Shut up, and don't ruin the moment."

Tony is way to curious. He likes to figure things out. The questions are going to get worse from here. He wants to know. If you have an embarrassing question for Tony or Loki, let me know. If I like it, I may try to work it into the story. Keep in mind, Loki is around 19 and Tony thinks he is just a normal, if mysterious, youth.


	6. Are You An Alien?

UPDATE: Minor edits on 7/7/13

Chapter 6! Dance with me!

Okay, so this one got a little sad and then got sadder.

Yeah...things are starting to shift.

Loki can't keep up his act and people are getting close. Why is Tony so interested? What about Kristine?

Things are going to get more complicated from here on out. Beware the sad faces.

BIG THANK YOU!

Thanks to the reviews, Favs, and follows. They feed my soul. Any suggestion, idea's or Disney related things you wish to see, just let me know.

Side Note: When I went to the Halloween Party this year, the Dole Whip booth was closed for the night. For this story, it is open. It is just me, you know, projecting my deep desire onto the story.

* * *

"Can I see another magic trick?"

Kristine, once more in Loki's arms, asked for what felt the hundredth time.

The magic tricks helped. Loki used innocent tricks out of view of prying eyes to release pent up energy reserves. He had transfigured coins, plants, and scraps of paper into all manor of animal, plant and fairy dust. In a particularly brave moment he had made half of the Pirates Of The Caribbean ride start singing along.

Placing her on a nearby bench, Loki knelt down to eye level. She smiled, eyes alight and full of mischief. He glanced around timidly. Tony had taken a few of the shrinking group to grab Mickey shaped pretzels while Black Widow and the volunteers marched the rest of the children to Jungle Cruise.

"You really like magic, don't you, Darling?"

She nodded, smile widening. "You have real magic."

Loki grinned slightly, shaking his head ruefully.

"It is a gift that not many have. Even fewer enjoy it."

"Are you a superhero?" she asked, face beginning to scrunch up inquisitively.

Faltering for a moment, Loki closed his eyes, visualizing his last run in with the Avengers.

"No," he whispered, "I am not so lucky."

"Are you a villain, then?"

"Let's just call it 'misunderstood'."

"Have you ever blown anything up?"

"Several times."

"Have you ever fixed anything with magic?"

"Does healing count?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Are you an alien?"

Loki looked around sharply, ensuring no one was listening. Tony was still in line, awkwardly avoiding holding Sam's hand. He almost felt sorry for the billionaire, if only on principal.

Standing briefly, the dark prince turned to sit beside the pig-tailed girl. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Why would you think I was an alien?"

She giggled again. "Daddy says Hulk is an alien."

Loki shuddered, suddenly visualizing a planet full of Hulk like creatures.

"You are far to curious for your age," he said instead of answering.

She chuckled breathily as she gently swung her legs back and forth from where they dangled off the bench. "You talk funny sometimes."

Arching an elegant eyebrow he asked, "how so?"

Her smile morphed suddenly; lips cutting a sharp line on her soft features. He felt, and saw, the energies she exuded twist. They grew darker, shifting into a deep blue and olive green.

Reaching over, he brushed a pigtail off her shoulder. "You had a sibling, didn't you."

Nodding slowly she mumbled, "You don't talk like him. He was 18, too. You sound older. Like my daddy." Looking up, she stared into his eyes, glistening with unshed tears.

Bowing his head, Loki murmured "I am sorry for your loss," before brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear where it belonged.

After a moment, he softly added, "Yes."

Kristine peered up at him through wispy bangs. "What?"

"I am an alien. You can't tell anyone."

She nodded and kneeled on the bench facing him.

Cupping her hands to his ear she questioned quietly, "Are you Loki?"

Before he could respond a hand clapped his shoulder, startling Kristine with the noise.

"Everything okay?" asked the Iron Avenger, nodding to the blonde girl beside him. She shook her head enthusiastically as she grabbed the pretzel he had been holding and, kissing Loki's cheek, left to join her friends.

Shocked, Loki grazed his the tips of his fingers across his cheek. She asked him if he was an alien or a monster and then had innocently given him kiss as if nothing was wrong with it.

Gingerly taking the seat the little girl had vacated, Tony held out a second pretzel.

"Mickey for your thoughts?" he asked.

Loki reached blindly for the pretzel, absentmindedly biting off an ear.

Black Widow, having just exited the ride, tilted her head in the pair's direction. Tony, noticing her, shook his head slowly in an attempt to warn her off. She glared at him as two of the children excitedly grabbed her hands, dragging her to the gift shop across the way. Nodding stiffly towards Tony she allowed herself to be led, eyes narrowing towards Hal.

"You two have a bad conversation? Or was it a good one with one of those unexpected turns? It happens to people sometimes. Okay, a lot with these kids. You have to be careful, you know?"

Loki tore off Mickey's nose and handed it to Tony, eyeing the man through the corner of his eye.

Taking the gift, Tony munched it whole before shouting out to the kids now and again when they strayed to far from a volunteer.

"You know what, Hal? You are ridiculously good with kids. You have a baby brother or something? Secret kids hiding from your parents?"

Sighing, Loki finished his snack, leaning back against the bench. If he craned his neck enough, he could see the line for the Dole Whip. He suddenly had a craving for one.

Tony laughed. "You know, I could use one, too. Lets go, Henry."

Whipping his head around, Loki stared up at the now standing hero. Had he really just voiced his desire for a frozen treat?

"No, no," the Prince stammered, "it is all right. I really don't need one!"

Before he could protest further, however, the other man had grabbed his arm and, with a little heave, lifted the youth from the bench to begin the winding walk.

Loki began to protest as he was dragged along.

"If I can see the line from here, it is far to long."

Tony hummed low in his throat, unimpressed. He was Tony Stark, he got what he wanted all the time.

Trying again, Loki spouted out, "It would be unfair to jump the line just for a snack. People have been waiting for hours to get one."

Loki bumped into the shorter man's back as Tony stopped short. Turning around—dear gods, they were almost the same height—Tony grinned, broad and dangerous.

"You haven't complained when we cut lines to get on the rides."

Loki shuffled nervously. "That was different," he claimed, alternating between looking at the ground and back up at Tony.

He had already slipped his role with Kristine. Though he loathed it, he knew he had to overdo the pouty teen if he was going to get away from the man. It was better then throwing a tantrum and he was sure Tony would get fed up with him and let it be sooner or later.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You don't get your way a lot, do you? Come on, let me spoil you. The kids have me in a spoiling mood and they would skin me if I let you stay sad. You know it."

_Or not_, Loki thought bitterly. _How does a 19-year old throw a tantrum?_

Pulled from his thought, Loki jerked forward as Tony continued to the head of the line wrist held snuggly. The girls at the counter blushed and fawned just as swiftly as the gentleman and children did in the line. The girl behind the counter, Lisa, handed over the whipped treats with a shaky hand. Loki thought she would faint if not for her friend clinging shyly to her back.

"Ta-da!" the inventor declared, passing a Whip over.

Despite his best mental efforts, Loki's eyes rolled up as he moaned around the first bite. Tony's lip twitched.

"That good?"

Loki simply nodded, not trusting his voice. If Disneyland was his deepest darkest secret, then the Dole Whip was his darkest, dirtiest pleasure. One, he had decided on his first trip, he would take to his grave. Absently, he ran over his plans to destroy Disneyland should the small booth ever be removed.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Tony."

"Anthony—why are you so interested in me? Really?"

Stabbing at his treat with his spoon, Tony looked away. Shuffling his feet, he took another bite, grimacing when the brain freeze settled in.

"Like I said, you remind me of...me."

"I call bullshit on that one, Stark."

"Oh, Stark now? How remarkably cruel."

Loki took another bite, letting the whipped pineapple smooth over his tongue.

_So much for pouty teen. You have a serious problem if pineapple gets to you like this,_ Loki berated himself.

Finishing his treat, Tony tossed the empty bowl into the wisely placed trash bin before standing in front of Loki once more.

"Honest truth?"

Loki nodded, taking a slow, measured bite.

"You look like someone I know. I thought, for a second, you were him."

Nodding, Loki simply continted to eat the frozen treat. He knew this was possible. He should have changed his hair.

"And now?" he asked slowly, scooping a hefty amount of soft serve into his spoon.

"You just seem...so nice. So...not him. You just look like him and—to say it is bugging me is an understatement. I don't know, I kind of want you to be him. At the same time, him being you would be great. Maybe he wouldn't be such a bad guy. You know, because...never mind, it isn't a big deal. You aren't him, which is a blessing. You have your head screwed on and I don't see any cats anywhere."

Loki looked down, glaring at his empty bowl. He opened his mouth, ready with a scathing remark when a small hand grabbed his robe.

"Hello again, Kristine," he said, not looking behind him.

"Everyone is ready to go on another ride, Prince Hal. Can I sit with you and Tony? I don't like scary houses."

Loki nodded and, throwing away his trash, scooped up the small princess.

"Lets go get in that Doom Buggy."

Without glancing back, Loki strode towards the awaiting group. He knew Tony would follow. He just wished the billionaire wouldn't.

His life was far too complicated as it was.


	7. Getting Sleepy

New chapter? zOMG!

Life has...well it has kicked my royal ass. This is really short and I am sorry but thanks with the little nudges to get me going again. I wrote myself into a corner with some of my other works so I am trying to get myself out of it.

On a side note: I have done some minor editing on the last six chapters. I know I missed a lot but at least it is a bit smoother.

Onward, to chapter 7!

* * *

Loki herded the children into line after the elevator descended to the world of _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

This was the best part of the autumn and winter seasons. The _Haunted Mansion_ transformed into a winter wonderland ready to scare and delight. He had managed to separate himself from Tony and pawn him off to Sam. While Sam hadn't tried for Tony's hand again, he did crush himself so close to the inventor he was almost in the mans lap in the Doom Buggy.

Loki, for his part, had managed to seat himself with Kristine and Kristine alone. Once safely away, he glanced at the pig-tailed girl.

"Whos Loki?" he asked, turning slightly in the eggshell chair.

Kristine eyed him, ignoring the ride.

"You."

Shaking his head, Loki replied with "and if I said I was not?"

"Are you?"

This time, Loki tilted his head before asking, "do you even know who that is?"

Smiling, she pointed out the living Christmas wreath as it tried to eat their buggy. Loki cringed and hid behind his hands in fear. Kristine laughed, light and bubbly, knowing he wasn't really afraid.

"I saw the pictures of you on my daddies computer."

Loki leaned forward. As far as he knew, S.H.I.E.L.D had always managed to erase every image or recording of him. The name 'Loki' was not well circulated. In fact, most of his disasters had been brushed away as small time criminals who got in over their head. The last attack, reversing gravity in Stark Tower in order to grab some plans for Doctor Doom, had been credited to Doom himself. Since he had gotten his plans, and Loki beaten by Hulk once more, the man had not seen fit to correct the misinformation.

"Pictures, you say? There are a great many people with black hair and blue eyes."

Her smile was sharp. Had Loki worn the same smile, it would have meant danger.

"Who said his eyes are blue?"

_...Damn._

"...go back to the pictures."

Kristine shook her head violently from side to side as the Doom Buggy began to descend backwards over the railing of the mansion. The trees were black and leafless, snow covering branches here and there as a wooden vampire doll chewed some wiring. As the Buggy "landed" and turned slowly around, Kristine bounced in her seat. There, standing proudly in his Santa costume was Jack, bag slung heavy over his bony shoulder. Ghosts and ghouls danced and sang a triumphant note as the car sluggishly rolled through the now cheery graveyard.

"So," he tired as the car began the last turn to Oogie Boogie's Wheel of Torture, "What prize do you want?"

She smiled, dazzling in the neon light. "the question mark! You get puffed with air and get to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel!"

Shaking his head ruefully, Loki held his hand over the lap bar and twisted his wrist sharply. The Doom Buggy began it's last, slow trek, along the track in front of three large mirrors. As they passes each mirror, a floating reflection of a question mark appeared between them. As they approached the center of each mirror one of the three trouble makers popped up and puffed air at them with party favors. Kristine laughed and yelled to go again.

Loki helped the little blond step out of the car and on to the moving sidewalk that would take them to the moving ramp. Ahead of them, he could see Tony pick up a sleepy Sam as he paused at the ramp. Stepping beside the pair, Loki brushed Sam's hair from his forehead. He could see some of the other children beginning to droop. It was still early, only around 8pm, but it had been a long day for the children. Kristine yawned as the group made their way out of the ride. Outside, the rest of the group huddled with the volunteers and family. Watching parents and siblings hug and converse brought a crushing thought to Loki. Glancing down as Kristine grabbed his hand and leaned into his arm, the Prince wondered why her parents didn't come with. Belatedly, he thought of ask. Her aura, however, had begun to settle into contented exhaustion. Sam, it appeared, was already well onto his way to dream land as Tony passed him off.

The children's night was done, though Loki had every intention of staying longer. As he walked with the group to the front gates he wondered if he would survive if Tony and the Black Widow stayed as well.


End file.
